shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gheist
Introduction Gheist is a mercanery who works for the Demon Organisation, and is believed to be a former member of Cipher Pol. Despite being the weakest full member, at rank 8, he shows considerable fighting ability, and is an extremely skilled martial artist, making him a reliable and often employed part of the team. In adition to this skill as an assassin, using his devil fruit he can control the air above a battlefield easily, making him invaluable in large scale battles as a supporter, and leading to him being described as the Organization's "air force commander". His motif appears to be ghosts and poltergheists, although bats also feature in his theme. Appearance Gheist has quite an odd build, with long limbs compared to a disproportionately small body. he generally wears black clothing that allows for ease of movement, but still appears cultured and sedate. Most notably, He wears a dark cloak with an ellaborate embroided partern on it, and keeps the hood of it raised to contribute to concealment, although this does not hide his features to the same extent as Necros's cowl. He also wears an ellaborate Columbine-style mask, which conceals the upper half of his face, but leaves his mouth and jaw uncovered. When moving quickly, he will often implement his Devil fruit to forego running entirely, and drift allong while appearing to stand still. This, combined with his cloak, makes him appear ghostly, reflecting his motif. Personality Gheist is very civil and usually talks in a polite manner to friend and foe allike, though he is less formal with those he knows and trusts, such as the other members of the organisation. Gheist attempts to take his work seriously, but rarely does so except in adverse situations. This is partly due to him not being worried by potential complications, and being prepared to adapt to new circumstances. Furthrmore, he enjoys his work and is very exciteable when on task. However, the main reason for his apparent lack of seriousness is that he is extremely forgetful, and has been known to blow his cover simply by forgetting that he is supposed to be secretive. All too often, he has been known to get carried away on missions, and cause huge spectacular theatrical incidents, such as detonating masses of flashbombs to alert guards, or leaping between roofs and balconies in full view of the public. Some have jokingly dubbed him "the world's loudest assassin" as a result. However, he compensates for this by using his own actions to distract and mislead, and manages to accomplish his missions successfully even so. Notably, when reminded of it's importance, he is a very competent infiltrator and spy, and has a suprising talent for moving silently and passing undetected when needed. Abilities and Powers Gheist is a skilled martial artist and an asssassin, equally capable of fighting barehanded as they are at wielding weapons. He has mastered all forms of Rokushiki, and use these in conunction with his devil fruit powers to cover ground quickly and quietly, as well as to give them an advantage in battle. Swordmanship 'G'heist shows considerable tallent wielding swords,and his chosen weapon at close range are a set of four curved blades. He uses the Rokushiki Yontoryu forms to fight with them, using a blade in each hand allong with Rankyaku kicks, and also throws his swords them to attack foes at mid range, using his Devil fruit to aid in their return or retrieval. His third and fourth blades, apart from giving him spare swords after throwing his first pair, can alsot be attached to his shoes, allowing him to wield much greater cutting force with his kicks, and making his techniques even deadlier Marksmanship Gheist carries a collabsible wrist mounted bow weapon, similar to a minaturised crossbow, concealed in each hand, and is quite competent at picking off opponents at range using them. Using his devil fruit powers, he can alter the course of the darts he fires in midair to guide them towards a target and increase his precission. He also uses other throwing weapons with similar tactics. Other Weapons Gheist carries an array of additional smaller weapons beneath his cloak, consisting almost entirely of throwable projectiles that can be used for distraction or attack. Using his devil fruit power, he often causes these projectiles to take flight over a long distance to bombard his opponents. This allows him to engage enemies at range, and also launch large and distracting attacks without needing to be in the area where they occur, particularly useful in the case of explosives. *Push knives *Collapsible shortblades *Shuriken *smoke bombs *flash bombs *Explosive artillery shells. Hand to Hand Combat Rokushiki Gheist is an expert in Rokushiki, and is adept with all forms. He appears to prefer versions of Soru, Geppou, and Kami E primarily, in order to enhance his mobility, but is also capable of using the agressive forms as well, generally as a way to dispatch opponents more quietly than with weapons. Devil Fruit Mau Mau no Mi Gheist ate the Mau Mau no Mi, a paramecia devil fruit that lets him cause objects to take flight by attaching feathers to them. He uses this for startling distractions, by making objects of many kinds asault opponents from many directions Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Category:13th Madman Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Assassin Category:Demon Organization Category:Ninja Category:Rokushiki User Category:Knife User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User